Hel
by TunaForDesert
Summary: It was a slow process, but consort Kuroko became one of the legends in Emperor Nijimura's court. (Dumb title alert) Implied GoMxKuroko. Ciao.


He was a nameless concubine in the court. The emperor spent one night in his quarter without doing anything to him and never returned. It was a blessing. Whilst the other concubines were in constant danger for being the emperor's favorites, he was safe in his own haven without having to worry if his food was poisoned or another concubine sent someone to kill him. He was left to his own, with servants to serve him and everything else provided. He was free to do anything he wanted. The name 'Consort Kuroko' gave him access to any part of the palace.

He was lonely.

His main servant, a young sweet eunuch by the name of Furihata Kouki was his constant companion. There was a dozen others who would abandon anything they were doing if he so wished to be entertained. However, he knew they did it because it was their duty as his servants, nothing more or less.

Today was just like any other day. He spent his afternoon under a blooming cherry blossom tree, softly humming to himself as he sewn bird and flower patterns into a piece of fabric he was working on. He loved putting designs into his own clothing. Furihata was by his side, watching his work with curious innocent brown eyes.

"Consort, were you taught embroiders by your parent?" Furihata asked.

Kuroko smiled softly and brought the circular embroidering instrument so Furihata could see his work closer.

"My parents died when I was but a young boy, Furihata-kun. I was brought up by a loving grandmother who is now living in lavish in exchange for my presence here. She taught me everything I knew."

"If I may, consort, how old exactly are you?" Furihata asked again. He was such a curious soul, always asking him questions that Kuroko was more than willing to indulge.

"Fifteen, eunuch, I am fifteen. The emperor merely kept me here as a decoration. He never touched me."

Relief dawned to Furihata, who blushed once he caught Kuroko staring at him amusedly.

"Forgive me, consort," Furihata said. "I find that I would despise the emperor if he ever touched a hair on you head." He looked around cautiously before turning to Kuroko again. "Don't tell anybody I said that."

Kuroko laughed quietly. "Never, Furihata-kun. Thank you for your concern, but I don't think the emperor is a bad man."

"I wouldn't worry about the emperor, consort." Furihata's voice dropped into whisper. He was looking at Kuroko with searching gaze. "I myself am not allowed to have lust, but I find you to be very beautiful. It is the princes that I am worried about."

"Why is that so?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"I do not know consort," Furihata said. "It may be just paranoia, but no man should be able to resist you. The only reason the emperor kept you here is because he worries that fight would break out amongst the palace men to own your heart. The princes, however, have privilege to go wherever they wish to. It may not be long until they find consort Kuroko, untouched by the emperor."

"I'm afraid your words confuse me, eunuch."

"Consort," Furihata pressed, "You are downplaying your beauty. You cut your hair even if it's forbidden. You wear plain kimonos. The gold the emperor gave you are thickening with dust. But even the blindest man could see what a dazzling beauty consort Kuroko is. The princes are young men who have powers. Should the emperor ever let you go, I would not doubt you would go to either of them."

Words were lost on him. All those months in the palace spent in solitude seemed like a faraway dream as Furihata unveiled what awaited him in the future like dripping sake, continuous and steady.

Had peace come to an end at last?

XXX

It would be months before Furihata's words came true. It was a slow process, but consort Kuroko became one of the legends in Emperor Nijimura's court. How the five princes gave up the position of king and the right to become the emperor's successor, all in the name of one consort. How trickeries, manipulation and murders were the ways to gain favor and be closer to their end goal. How the love of one young consort started a whole war by itself.

It is a story to be told in another time. When somebody finally moves their lazy ass and continue this mind-fuckery.

(Which is very unlikely because this is a stress-reliever created solely because the author is secretly a teenage girl with emotional baggage the size of Russia and Canada combined.)

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**A/N:** Why are you looking at me like that? Yeah, stressed because SPM is in a few days and mom pressured me and for a reason totally incomprehensible to me it started a civil war in this puny household. I am normally reserved, but a girl has limits. Most of the times, my parents are very… It would be a blessing if I'm in the first group of PLKN. And then maybe start college right after I come back. Dude, don't look at me. Try living with these people. Bet you my laptop you'd blow sooner than I would. I haven't. Yet. Hullo knb fandom you guys okay? Heard there's going to be a sequel in December. Am I still invited?

If by some miracle one of you readers has PLKN invitation (invitation? What invitation? Don't you mean _order_?) and landed in some places in east Sabah, look for a 158 cm seventeen year old girl. That's how tiny I am.

* * *

><p>黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<p> 


End file.
